


Bitter-Sweet Honey

by DragonRose35



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Merlin is there for him though, Polyamory, Poor Eggsy, Threesome (Relationship) - M/M/M, honeypot mission, non-con/dub-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: During the Lancelot training Eggsy thought he’d enjoy doing honeypot missions when it came down to actually doing them. Of course, that was before he became the luckiest bloke on the planet and got into the most perfect relationship with two very handsome, very fit older blokes that loved him just as much as he loved them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um... yeah. So this happened and I don't regret it, but I am sorry because the original characters in here are fucking dicks and one of them hates Eggsy's guts while the other is just plain ignorant of Eggsy's feelings.
> 
> And I realize it's more Merwin than Merhartwin, but that's okay because it kind of works better that way? *shrugs*
> 
> I hope you like it, even though Eggsy kind of... doesn't want to be in this situation at all. And also, I don't ever really ask, but this time, I would really appreciate any feedback you have for this type of thing, yeah~? Great!
> 
> ~ D.C.

This never would have happened if Harry- who was Arthur and was the one that assigned missions to the agents most well-equipped for them- was back at Headquarters and  _ not _ on a fucking mission thousands of miles away in Australia. Instead, Guinevere- who was most certainly  _ not _ in a relationship with Arthur, fuck you very much- was acting as the temporary leader of Kingsman- because that was part of her role when Arthur was out doing business that needed his expertise- and to say that she hated Eggsy’s guts would be a complete understatement. Everyone,  _ everyone _ , knew by now that she completely and utterly despised him.

Why?

Because he failed the Kingsman’s final test. Because he couldn’t fucking shoot his dog. And then he got made a Kingsman anyway- a nameless Kingsman until Harry came back from the dead and then he was assigned his own unique name, because he was fucking awesome like that- after he  _ saved the fucking world _ .

So yeah. She hated him.

And took every chance she had to make his life miserable.

Because this? This was a fucking nightmare all on its own.

What is it you may ask?

Well, Guinevere sent him on a fucking honeypot mission. Even though, the second that Eggsy got into a relationship with the two most perfect blokes in the world- and how fucking lucky was that? That he, a fucking nobody, managed to snag the attention of the two most potentially powerful men in the history of ever? That  _ loved _ him, even, as much as he loved them- he swore off Honeypot missions and even had it down in writing. And somehow it managed to disappear into thin air when he needed it most, and of course when he had no evidence of the sort against the mission, he couldn’t say no.

Smug fucking bitch knew it, too.

So here Eggsy was, at the fucking gala of another nameless bloke that he was supposed to seduce for information. And it just had to be one of the ones where he had to actually get into bed with the mark, and then wait for him to pass out after a few rounds of sex- and there used to be a time when Eggsy was excited about getting some from just about any bloke he could get his hands on, so long as they were pretty, anyway. Now the thought of having sex with a stranger just made him sick- and afterwards grab papers and other valuable items from a safe that was conveniently hidden in the man’s room behind a fucking painting- and could it get any more cliche than that?

Probably.

Frowning, Eggsy swirled the bit of champagne in the tall glass he held in his hands, posture rigid and eyes narrowed at the drink, behind his glasses, like it had done something to personally offend him. “Ya don’ have ta do this Merlin…” Eggsy whispered, to himself, because he wasn’t stupid enough to speak out loud where the guests surrounding him could hear him.

_ “Don’t be stupid,” _ and Eggsy could hear the scowl in his voice and that thought made him smile, just a little,  _ “I’m not about ta hand off this mission to someone else, knowing they’ll be watching some stranger fuck you.” _ And that right there? Made him grin like a loon.

“Jealous babes?” Eggsy teased, but he was secretly relieved that it was Merlin handling the mission. He wanted at least one of his lovers with him, if he was going to have to suffer through this mission.

_ “I don’t like it when someone touches what is mine, Darling,” _ Eggsy shivered, swallowing hard at the sheer possessiveness he heard in the older man’s voice and he closed his eyes tightly.  _ “And the second you come home I’ll be making sure that you forget everything except for my name when I completely shatter you.” _

“‘arry’ll be disappointed to miss that,” Eggsy said, to cover up the fact that Merlin’s words were affecting him and he could practically hear the smirk on the other’s face when he spoke in answer.

_ “Oh don’t worry mo ghraidh, I’ll be sure to keep my glasses on so that Harry can watch it when he has some time to spare on his own mission. And when he comes back home, I’m sure he won’t mind a repeat performance where he can participate as well.” _ Eggsy bit his lip to keep from whimpering at that and he very nearly managed to succeed until Merlin added,  _ “What do you think, wee lamb? Should I let Harry take you first and wait my turn or, perhaps the other way around? Or maybe…” _ Merlin’s voice went low and rough, a guttural purr that made Eggsy’s knees weak,  _ “we’ll have you at the same time? Both of our cocks in that tight, slick, wet heat of yer arse. Would you like that?” _

“Oh God, can I jus’ skip the mission an’ come ‘ome now?” Eggsy whined and Merlin chuckled.

_ “Not yet, Darling. Soon though,” _ Merlin sighed then, his voice going dark,  _ “the mark is heading yer way lad. The sooner you finish this mission the sooner you can come home to me and Harry, alright?” _

Eggsy straightened up and nodded, just a tiny tilt of his head down, but enough that Merlin understood what it was. The younger man turned his attention from the champagne flute to the target and barely managed to keep the frown from his face when he saw the darkened eyes of the mark- tall, short neat red hair, pretty blue eyes, and fit in a slimming black suit.

“Well, hello there Gorgeous,” the man purred, sidling up to him and then nodded to the champagne, “is it not to your liking?”

Eggsy smiled- acting flushed and embarrassed, having been caught frowning at the glass- looking shyly up at the taller man, “Oh, no, I uh… I-I’m just not used to scenes like this. Though I guess... “ he bit his lower lip and looked down and away, looking shameful, “I don’t quite have the taste for champagne.”

The man chuckled and tilted his head, “Well, it is an acquired taste, no need to feel guilty. It won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t drink it.” he said, plucking the glass from Eggsy’s fingers and setting it on a tray as a waiter walked past them, making his way to other guests at the part. “Perhaps a nice glass of red wine would be more your fancy?”

Eggsy looked up, acting surprised, and then looking doubtful, “Oh no, I couldn’t- I-I mean… well…”

“Come now, I know a place we can get some fresh air away from the rest of the party. We can enjoy a few glasses, as well, if you’d like?” Eggsy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead smiled shyly again, looking out of sorts.

“I-If you’re sure… I suppose it would be nice to get some… some fresh air.” Eggsy said and the man smiled, holding out his arm. “Will you tell me your name, first, before you whisk me away from the party?” Eggsy asked, his smiling becoming a little more flirty and he could hear Merlin’s huff at the act, which only made Eggsy smile just a little wider.

“Oh, how rude of me to forget my manners, my dear,” the man looked simply appalled at his own behavior, “you may call me Jack.”

“Jack?” Eggsy looked surprised, eyes widening only a little to play up the act. “As in the Jack Rudolph?” he asked and the man smiled.

“The one and only,” he chuckled and then tilted his head as he started to lead Eggsy away from the party, “And what about you my dear? What is your name? Or shall I keep calling you Gorgeous?”

_ “Druisire…” _ he heard Merlin say in his ear and for a moment, it surprised him enough that Eggsy paused, trying not to laugh because it was rare that Merlin said anything in Gàidhlig- Scottish Gaelic- that wasn’t ‘my love’ to either Harry or him.

“Gary,” he finally said, voice soft like a whisper, after a moment or two, and he smiled a little sweeter.

-0-

He was only a little tipsy, having allowed a few more glasses of wine than he should have. But if he was to suffer from this mission, he figured he was entitled to at least three glasses and normally he wasn’t such a lightweight to get tipsy after three glasses of wine, but he hadn’t had anything to eat for lunch earlier, before being given the mission, and he missed dinner because he couldn’t eat with the thought of doing this honeypot when he was in a committed relationship with Harry and Aodhán- Merlin- without wanting to throw up.

After they drank the wine, Jack thought it safe to ‘seduce’ him into bed, whispering words that had Eggsy’s stomach turning violently.  _ “It’s okay Darling, just focus on my voice,” _ Merlin’s voice was soft and smooth, comforting, like Eggsy wasn’t about to be fucked by some stranger- or maybe it was because he was about to be fucked by some stranger. Eggsy closed his eyes when Jack kissed him, hard and forceful, pretending it was Aodhán that was kissing him- like those kisses that he gave when he got jealous because Eggsy flirted with some bloke earlier that day.

No matter what he wanted, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to picture Harry doing anything to him this time- Jack was being rough and hard about everything, sloppy and messy, and not how Harry was at all. Not that Aodhán was sloppy or messy, but sometimes the older man got rough when Eggsy teased and played, edging on the line of too much but  _ never _ crossing it without proper consent from the younger man.

There was a mirror to the side of the bed and even though Eggsy knew Merlin didn’t want to see what Jack was doing to him, he  _ had _ to. To make sure that Eggsy was safe- despite the pained noises when Jack got a little too rough.

_ “Think of tonight wee lamb, don’t think about now. Think of how I’m going to take you apart, inch by inch until yer begging ta cum fer me. Think about how I’m going ta fuck ya into the mattress, taking pleasure from you until yer crying fer more.” _ Merlin told him, his voice drowning out the filth spewing from Jack’s own lips and Eggsy was glad he could focus on that.  _ “Think about what Harry and I will do when Harry returns from Australia, Darling. Think about the sweet nothings we’ll whisper to you. How Harry will draw you a bath, because he’s sweet like that.” _

Eggsy smiled, though it was pained, because Jack chose that moment to push two nearly dry fingers- with too little lube- into his entrance, too rough and too much all too soon. Either Eggsy was a greater actor than he thought or Jack couldn’t discern his pained noise for what it was, too lost in his own pleasure and words.

_ “Do you want that, Eggsy? To be wrapped up in our arms, surrounded by our warmth just before we decide to take ya ta the bedroom and take ya apart, bit by bit, only ta put ya back together once we’re done with ya?” _ Eggsy whimpered, just a little bit of pleasure filtering in with the pain and he heard Merlin’s sigh of relief at the sound.  _ “I know lad, soon. I promise ya. Tell me what ya need.” _

“M-more…” he choked out, almost unable to get the word out when Jack added another finger- still too dry, but he could handle it. He would take it, if only just so he could be done with this mission sooner, so he could get back home to Aodhán.

_ “More?” _ Merlin chuckled.  _ “Do ya want me ta tell you about how I’m going ta take ya apart? Or do ya want me ta tell you how- oh? Alright, well,” _ Merlin heard the choked out noise of pleasure at the first question, knowing he knew what it meant- and as much as Eggsy wanted to hear about what he and Harry both will do, he just needs Aodhán right now and the older man knows this. Understands why,  _ “when ya get home, I’m gonna take ya immediately to our room and undress ya. I’d tell ya to get on the bed, laid out all pretty fer me, mo ghraidh, and I’d take the time to fold yer clothes and put them up.” _ Eggsy whined at that and Merlin chuckled again.  _ “I know wee lamb, but ya know how Harry gets when we don’t follow his rules and he’ll know, laddie, he always does.” _

“God, you look so pretty like this,” Jack said, and Eggsy grunted, closing his eyes tightly again, clutching at the sheets when Jack finally slicked up his cock, pressing it against his entrance.

“ _ Please _ …” Eggsy whined, pleading for Merlin to continue, to distract him from the pain, especially when Jack took the plea as a go ahead to move without even pausing slightly.

_ “Oh my darling… yer doing so good fer me. Just a wee bit longer, you can do it.” _ Merlin cooed, sounding pained, like watching this was physically hurting him- and who knows? Maybe it was.  _ “I wouldn’t remove my clothes, not yet, and when you’d finally beg me ta stop teasing ya, I’d climb onta the bed and give ya a kiss to placate ya in the meantime. And my hands would tease and pinch along yer skin- yer always so sensitive to our touch, mine and Harry’s, but especially around the nipples. Would ya like that? Would ya like me ta play with them? To pinch and tease and lick and bite at them, for hours, maybe? Until yer dripping fer me. Until yer begging and crying. Only then would I move on ta yer cock, but still I’d tease, draw ya ever closer to yer climax and then pull back-” _ the sound Eggsy made was broken, a keening whine that made Merlin groan.

“So close…!” Jack grunted, but Eggsy wasn’t paying attention to him anymore- the pain was an afterthought in the back of his mind, his cock hard and leaking at Merlin’s words only. He wanted him so bad, wanted Aodhán- not Jack. Never anyone else. Just Aodhán- and Harry. But he couldn’t have Harry right now, so he’d settle with only Aodhán.

_ “I love the noises ya make when I tease ya, sweetling, they’re so pretty coming from yer mouth,” _ Merlin groaned again, panting slightly, and Eggsy wondering if Merlin was palming himself- because he’d never risk taking himself out, even in the privacy of his lair at Headquarters. The only times he did so was when Eggsy was sucking him off under his desk or riding him hard in his lap.  _ God _ , how Eggsy wanted to be there, doing just that. He wanted to see Merlin’s face when the older man came.  _ “How many times do ya think ya can handle being pushed to the edge and then pulled back, Darling? How many? Three, four? Six, maybe? No. You’ve never been able to handle more than five times. But we can always work on that. Train ya to take it longer- eight times, maybe?” _ Eggsy made a broken sound at that, so close, and he barely registered the fact that Jack had climaxed, grunting and Eggsy bit at his lip, scrunching his nose up because he hadn’t even realized Jack went without a condom until he felt the stickiness of his seed coating his walls and oh God- Eggsy was going to throw up.  _ “Eggsy- Eggsy, Darling, open yer eyes, look at me.” _

When Eggsy opened his eyes, he looked into the mirror and realized, with horror, that he was crying, tears running down his cheeks. Jack, the bastard, failed to notice, pulling out with a groan, and then collapsing onto the bed next to the younger man.

_ “Breathe wee lamb, it’s okay. It’s over.” _ Merlin whispered, his voice soothing and Eggsy swallowed hard, clutching tightly at the sheets before he finally managed to calm his trembling a little. When he heard Jack’s breathing even out, he shakily got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, his breath hitching a little- and not in a good way- when he felt Jack’s cum leak out of him, running down his thighs.

“‘m gonna be sick,” Eggsy choked out, closing his eyes tightly and Merlin made a sound in anger.

_ “Go ta the bathroom, sweetling, and try ta clean yerself up the best ya can, alright?” _ he instructed and Eggsy was thankful to have something to concentrate on.  _ “We have a few minutes to spare before ya have to get into the safe and finish the mission. Keep the door open just in case,” _ ever cautious, Merlin was always there to make things right.

Eggsy breathed out a sigh of relief, grabbing tissues and cleaning himself up the best he could, before discarding the tissues and he grabbed his clothes, putting them on quickly, but stiffly. “Aodhán…?” Eggsy whispered, using the man’s real name, and Merlin was immediately on alert.

_ “What is it wee lamb?” _ he asked, voice soft but slightly alarmed- and pained, Eggsy realized belatedly.

“I… I know ya talked ‘bout wantin’ ta…” Eggsy swallowed, grimacing in the mirror, and then motioning to his body, like that would explain what his thoughts were, “all that…” he finished lamely and Merlin made a noise, like he understood what he meant. “B-but… could we maybe jus’ take a nice, long hot bath an’ cuddle instead?”

_ “Of course mo ghraidh,” _ Merlin said, and Eggsy could hear the sweet smile in his voice and that made Eggsy smile back, in the mirror and even he could see how his eyes were just filled with such awe and love and wonder.

“ _ God _ , what did I ever do ta deserve yo an’ Harry…?” Eggsy asked, mostly in disbelief and Merlin chuckled, the sound warm and fuzzy in his ears.

_ “Harry and I wonder the same thing every day, Darling,” _ and fuck if that didn’t make him all warm and gooey inside.  _ “Soon, sweetling… right now, let’s finish what’s left of this mission and get ya home, okay?” _ Eggsy hadn’t even realized that his expression had turned to one of longing until Merlin spoke up and Eggsy sighed in relief, wanting nothing more than to be home now, cuddled in Aodhán’s arms.

“Yeah…” he breathed out, nodding his head, “yeah.”

-0-

Eggsy finished the mission with a flourish and when he returned home, Aodhán was waiting for him with a nice hot bath ready and a fire already blazing in the fireplace for their after bath cuddles.

And when Harry returned home from Australia, Aodhán had proceeded to carry on with his heated promises- Harry and Aodhán both taking Eggsy apart bit by bit until he was begging and crying for them both.

Only after, of course, Harry demoted Guinevere from her position as Queen- something that came as a delight to many,  _ many _ of the agents at the Kingsman Headquarters.


End file.
